Anima 3yl
by freespirit724
Summary: The group was with Harden's,safe and together Of course,thats not the ending of their journey.It has been three years,and much is to come for the four Animas. This is my first story leave flames if you want.I just want to know if I'm any good
1. Midnight Surprise

_Last seen, Senri, Nana, Husky, and Corro were happily staying at Harden's house. Their experience at the research facility is over, Corro is now human, and the four are together._

_But there adventures cant end here, can they (_I cant imagine if they did x3)_? Their new adventures are yet to come..._

_Ch._ 1 midnight surprises

It was late as the sun was about to set over the forest. A single squirrel was rushing around the forest floor, its goal to find the perfect place to bury its nuts. It pounced spot to spot to spot._ No, this just wont do...hum...maybe over there, _it seemed to think as it rushed to the next tree. He froze as he heard a noise, footsteps, along with frustrating screaming. Terrified, the squirrel rushed up the tree abandoning the precious nuts, that were inconspicuously stepped on by the incoming person. A girl. A young girl with light brown hair and overdressed clothes. Her hands in fists as she, for the hundredth time, cried out.

" CORRO! HUSKY!?" They had been gone for hours now. "SENRI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Not that I should care!_ She thought to herself. Nana was obviously in a bad mood, thanks to the trio. They had all forgotten something very important, and now they just magically disappeared? She turned her head then her eyes dropped. Nana was very upset , but she knew she was worried. " Where are they?" she whispered to herself. It was getting dark, and the last thing she wanted was to be by herself in the forest at night. Nana cuffed her hands over her mouth and yelled,"HHHUUUSSKKYY!!!!????"

As Nana turned at a tree something caught her eye. A figure leaning on an oak. Nana squinted her eyes and made out a boy with bright silver hair and white skin.

"HUSKY!" she shouted relieved. There was Husky, lazily and carelessly leaning on a tree. He turned his head and gave Nana a plain look. Remembering why she was mad in the first place, Nana's relief was replaced by anger. "HUSKY!!!" she shouted again with a pointing out voice.

_Here I go._ Thought Husky as he headed towards Nana.

" WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOUVE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS!! AND WHERE'S CORRO AND SENRI!? I CANT FIND THEM EITHER!! ARE YOU ALL AVOIDING ME!!!!???" she yelled again demandingly. By now Husky was only inches away. "WELL?" Nana asked/yelled. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before sparks flashed between their eyes.

Not the ' I love you' sparks you can get when you kiss a lover, but the ' I wish you'd just die' kind of sparks.

Before Nana could say anything else, Husky sieged her shoulders, spun her around, and pulled her hat over her eyes with such speed it seemed his life depended on it.

"EEEEKKKK!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Nana struggling. Husky kept a grip on the frightened girl while he tried to explain.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you!" he assured. This didn't help at all that Husky feared Nana would attempt to spring her wings out any second. He quickly added, " J-just trust me, okay?"

Nana felt herself freeze. _Trust you?_ She thought. _I do trust you,do you trust me?_ Nana trusted her friends. All of them, and she had no doubt that Senri and Corro trusted her, but Husky? She wasn't sure. He hated girls, and even though Nana expected he made an exception for her, does that mean he trusts her now?

Nana allowed Husky to guide her threw the woods. There was awkward silence. Nana took the chance to break it.

"So.... where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there." replied Husky. He had a tone of annoyance in his voice.

As they continued to walk, the sun dropped lower and lower into the horizon. Within seconds, it disappeared. The moon rose and crickets could be heard in the bushes. Nana sensed the darkness around her (probably part of her +anima powers) . _Oh no! _She panicked.

" Husky, its gotten dark!!" she shrieked scared. Husky rolled his eyes. _You'd think shes over this fear by now, but noooo. _He felt her shake and felt her sweat run do onto his wrist. _Uhhhh..._

"Relax, your not alone, and were almost there." Husky was never good at comforting people, much less a girl.

Just hearing someone elses voice comforting her relaxed the frightened anima.

" Okay, so can you tell me where your taking me now?" asked Nana.

" You talk to much bat girl. Fine, I'll tell you." he replied as they continued to walk. " We know why you've been upset all day, and I heard you crying earlier."

Nana's mind went blank, then heart skipped hopefully.

" _No_t that I'd care, but the four of us have been traveling for three years now. I don't think Corro nor Senri would forget about today."

They stumbled onto some campground and Husky lifted her hat. "So."

Warm light hit Nana's face from the giant fire in front of her. Both Corro and Senri where sitting waiting for their arrival. Corro's face lit up and he quickly jumped up. He waved his arms excitingly in the air with his goofy smile.

"Nana!SUPRISE!!" he screamed. Nana let out an excited shriek. Senri gave her a gentle smile and held out his hands. In one hand he held a very decorated cupcake, present #1, and in the other a small bag of money, present #2.

"Happy... Birthday." he said. Senri was a typical kind of guy, rarely talks, but even when he does, he'll never say more than five syllables. You could talk to him for hours and get nothing out of him but a few nods.

Today was Nana's thirteenth birthday. She had thought the trio had forgotten, but they just proved her wrong. Of course a big fire and two presents doesn't seem like much to you, reader, but back at her house, Nana never got a "Happy birthday, Nana." from her dad much less a present. He probably didn't even remember. Her mother always tried to sneak her a card or a small cake, but if Nana's father caught them he would anger up and yell that they shouldn't waste time and money on such things, that they weren't wealthy. Once her mother spoke up to him, saying that he could at least remember his own daughters birthday and what a jerk that made him. With the bear bottle in his hand, he ended up sending her to the ER.

Nana tried to push the bad memories out of her mind. This to her was more than she had ever gotten. She smiled " I thought you all forgot!"

"C'mon Nana, we wouldn't forget," said Corro, "but this was all Huskie's idea." Huskies face turned bright red as he furiously mouthed the words _You idiot!!!_ to Corro behind Nana's back. What part of_ Don't tell Nana I thought of this,_ didn't he understand!?

_What did he say? _Thought Nana. It sounded like he just said this was all Huskie's idea._ Like he would do something like this! _ Nana gave a questioning look at Corro.

"What?" she asked. _HOLY CRAP_!! thought Husky. Corro smiled his goofy smile again and replied, "Simple Nana. I Said-" BAM!! Corro fell to the ground as Husky barged at him with the end of his staff. With it he pushed Corro to the ground and held him against his will!

Through his grinded teeth Husky murmured out "Forget it."

Senri came over to completely change the subject. He held out Nana's presents to her.

"Cupcake?" he asked. Nana's eyes narrowed.

"Yea, why just a small cupcake?" she asked.

As Husky continued jabbing Corro's stomach, he answered that Corro had gone to town earlier to buy an actual cake, but came back saying they were all out with suspicious frosting over his mouth.

Corro, pushing himself up, yelled in defense. " Hey! You cant prove that!!"

"Yea, he ate all the evidence." whispered Husky to Nana. Senri notched Nana and again held the presents out to her. She happily picked them both up and took a bite of the cupcake.

_Corro's P.O.V_

I felt myself drool. Nana's eyes widened.

" It's delicious!" she exclaimed. I drooled even more!

_Probably so delicious.... _I thought. _and Husky wouldn't let me have one bite.... "ONE BITE, and you'll eat the whole thing!!"_

" _Plllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeee? Please Husky?" _

"_NO!!!!" _

My depression for my unintended cupcake desire was covered by a forced smile.

"Glad 'ya like it! Husky wouldn't let me within three yards of it."

Nana smirked. " I wonder why." she said as she took another bite of the perfect cupcake. " But this really is the best cupcake I. Have. Ever. Had." Nana continued to brag as she savored every bite. Now I became suicidal!

"Its just a cupcake." Husky sighed. " Girls always over react." he said with his serious face. His intention wasn't directly at Nana. Husky just took every advantage he got to insult a girl.

Nana's eyes narrowed.

"Well, excuse 'e fr enjoying MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!" she yelled, her mouth over stuffed.

"Whatever." Husky responded and rolled his eyes. Nana's face turned red as she snapped and attempted to punch every inch of Husky she could reach.

"Ow! Nana stop!"

" Your so mean!!"

" Shut up!"

Senri came between the pair and pulled them apart.

"Stop." he simply said. I watched happily. Huskie's and Nana's fights were always entertaining.

" Its my birthday! Tell him to stop!!" complained Nana.

" Stop." repeated Senri.

"This is why I hate girls!"

"I thought you were over that!"

"Never!!"

"Stop."

I smiled. Sure, we fought sometimes (a lot between Nana and Husky), but we were a group. They're my friends, my family, we have been for the past three years. I never wanted to lose them.

" A simple _thank you_ would be nice Nana!!"

" A simple _sorry_ would be nice Husky!!"

"Stop"

" Ya gonna finish that Nana?" I asked hopefully.

_WHACK!!_

"_Ow!_ What was that for!?" The _Corro punishing stick_ strikes again.

Ch. 2

Robert was a stubborn man with wrinkles on his face and back problems. The kids around the neighborhood would call him Robber Robert, a small part of his past. He woke up at almost five in the morning and didn't get home until nine from his small clothes shop at a corner in Nevaeh, a big town several miles away from Octopus.

"Ugh! Im getting old for this." he complained to himself as he lifted boxes from storage heading to the counter.

"Threads and Lace" was the name of the store, with fancy letters and a needle and thread above the second word. Display figures were placed at the front of the big room behind the small glass windows wearing a couple of the store's outfits as schoolgirls gazed upon them, planing what to buy next weekend.

Robert lifted another box on to the counter with a loud grunt. The ruffian had been working at the store since his teens.

"_It's just a part time job."_ he mimicked to himself. "What was I saying!?" he hopefully looked at the clock wall. It read 5:36. His eyebrows dropped. "Damn!"

_Ding!! _rang the bell as the wooden door opened. Robert instantly popped his head up from behind the counter. In came trotting a young girl with an exited grin. The old man examined the teen and narrowed his eyebrows.

" What the occasion?" he asked with a smirk eying her overdressed outfit.. Nana looked up frowning._ Not what I usually hear from a shop owner. _ Managers never failed to push up into the costumers faces whith a freakishly wide grin, yapping about sales and deals or a _How may I help you? n_ot a comment on how your outfit is viewed.

Nana simply ignored the comment and started to look around. Behind her came in Corro and Senri.

"Oh, this is cute!" exclaimed the bat girl and held up a simple laced dress with a ribboned belt. When she turned around to show her companions, her eyes only saw two figures.

"I think that'll look good on ya." commented Corro smiling.

"Wheres Husky?" asked Nana. Corro turned his head in the opposite direction and looked out the door. Nana narrowed her eyebrows as she stomped outside where the silver headed boy stood. Husky eyed the store with a look of disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me." he murmured. Nana angered up as she speed towards him and immediately stopped right in front of the boy.

" Husky! What are you doing out here?" she asked. Husky looked at her and said,

"Im not going in there." Nana flamed up and yelled,

" Of course you are!"

"Why do you even need me in there?" complained Husky.

"I need a third opinion. One can't just pick out a blind outfit without opinions! Besides, you all said we would do what I wanted today! Remember?"

Last night

"_Tell ya what Nana, tomorrow we do whatever you wanna do, as another birthday present." added Corro._

_Nana's eyes grew hopefully. _

"_Really!?"_

"_Ya." Senri answered with a simple smile. Husky had his arms crossed and his eyes looking the other direction. With keeping the smile on his face and not even looking the other way, Corro ruffly nudged Husky._

"_Ow, oh, ya sure." he responded rubbing his shoulder._

"Oh, ya." Miserably said Husky. Despite his manners, Husky was always a man of his word. Could't help it Nana smiled happily and pulled his arm into the shop.

Robert looked at the pair enter, and with Nana holding Husky's arm Robert gave Husky a smirk and a low didn't even notice as she skipped over to continue her shopping.

"A bag full of money and she spends it on clothes." said Husky as he walked over to Corro.

"I dont think theres anything wrong with that." Corro opinioned with his innocent voice.

"Of course you don't." Replied husky crossing his arms.

Nana skipped from rank to rank finding several dresses and skirts she liked but nothing that really suited her.

Roberts lack of fitness wanted him to stay in his comfy chair. His lack of money told him to get his lazy but out of the chair and help the customers. With an unwanting grunt he pulled himself up and shifted over to the brunette.

" How about this?" asked Nana and presented an incredibly frilly fancy dress. It had a flowered belt and a matching bonnet to match. The small fake jewels reflected a strong light when it was hit by the sun's rays.

The three boys stood speechless, staring at the pink frilly cloth puffing out at them, as if saying _Wear me if you dare...I'll suffocate you...._

"Um..."_C_orro slowly lifted his finger to speak when-

"Like your not dressed fancy enough!" silently yelled Husky, intended to save his friend from ridicules dress wear. Nana blinked from the surprise. Then she calmly answered.

" It's not like I had a choice."Senri blinked. He detected a hint of sadness in her voice. He quickly swept out his old book and flipped through the pages. (Don't make me explain the book. Anyone who read the manga should know what it is. You know...the book...and the flowers.... and the Senri... OK!! im not so sure myself what it is exactly...T.T)

Senri stopped when he found a damp dandelion.

_Dandelion-City-Shop-Manager-Nana-Mark_ _ something in the back of his head flicked on.

_Several Months ago_

_Nana was happily twirling in a fancy dress on a small stool. She couldn't resist, it was calling to her. She eyed herself in front of a full length mirror and made a couple of poses at herself. Huskie's eyes rolled as he waited in a chair at the corner. _

"_Oh! It's so pretty!" Exclaimed the girl. _

" _You don't need a dress." said Husky. He helled out her shirt ",Now change." Senri stood next to Nana and gestured a hand towards the realistic flower on Nana's hat. _

"_Flower..." he said. Nana looked at Husky with pleading eyes._

"_Please Husky?"_

"_No. Like I said. You dont need a fancy dress." _

"_Flower..."_

" _Yes I do. Like what if I go out? And to a fancy restaurant. I'd be the only girl wearing those dirty __rags, and everyone else wearing such nice gowns."_

"_We're travelers! When would we go to fancy dinners!?"_

"_Flower..." _

"_When we can. Even poor travelers should have the taste of the fancy life."_

_Husky stood up strait. _

" _The foods bad, the people are old, and they have boring conversations." he said, remembering the days he spent at the Sailand Palace._

" _Not everyone's a runaway _princess_ Husky." objected Nana, wearing a smirk._

_A flair automatically lit in Husky. _

"_Flower."_

" _Well the only way you'd get in is by working in the kitchen!" he threw at her tossing aside her clothes. _

_Nana had always known Husky's weakness...his physical appearance. _

_Just when Nana was preparing for the ultimate comeback, Corro burst in eagerly._

" _C'mon people! We gotta go!"_

"_Whats up?" asked Nana._

"_Flower."_

_Corro waved in the air a piece of paper._

"_Theres a carnival in the next town! And they have candy apples!!!"_


	2. Shopping and bad memories

**Freespirit: Hi people! I'd like to thank the reviewers... and I apologize for my spelling, heh. Mom always said I took on my dad's terrible spelling. And they're right Senri. You should really stop repeating what you say.**

**Senri: ….**

**Freespirit:....**

**Senri: ….flower....**

**Freespirit: ***SMACK!******

Ch. 2

Robert was a stubborn man with wrinkles on his face and back problems. The kids around the neighborhood would call him Robber Robert, a small part of his past. He woke up at almost five in the morning and didn't get home until nine from his small clothes shop at a corner in Nevaeh, a big town several miles away from Octopus.

"Ugh! I'm getting old for this." he complained to himself as he lifted boxes from storage heading to the counter.

"Threads and Lace" was the name of the store, with fancy letters and a needle and thread above the second word. Display figures were placed at the front of the big room behind the small glass windows wearing a couple of the store's outfits as schoolgirls gazed upon them, planing what to buy next weekend.

Robert lifted another box on to the counter with a loud grunt. The ruffian had been working at the store since his teens.

"_It's just a part time job."_ he mimicked to himself. "What was I saying!?" he hopefully looked at the clock wall. It read 5:36. His eyebrows dropped. "Damn!"

_Ding!! _rang the bell as the wooden door opened. Robert instantly popped his head up from behind the counter. In came trotting a young girl with an exited grin. The old man examined the teen and narrowed his eyebrows.

" What the occasion?" he asked with a smirk eying her overdressed outfit. Nana looked up frowning._ Not what I usually hear from a shop owner. _ Managers never failed to push up into the costumers faces with a freakishly wide grin, yapping about sales and deals or a _How may I help you? N_ot a comment on how your outfit is viewed.

Nana simply ignored the comment and started to look around. Behind her came in Corro and Senri.

"Oh, this is cute!" exclaimed the bat girl and held up a simple laced dress with a ribboned belt. When she turned around to show her companions she spotted only two figures.

"I think that'll look good on ya." commented Cooro smiling.

"Wheres Husky?" asked Nana. Cooro turned his head in the opposite direction and looked out the door. Nana narrowed her eyebrows as she stomped outside where the silver headed boy stood. Husky eyed the store with a look of disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me." he murmured. Nana angered up as she sped up and stopped right in front of him.

" Husky! What are you doing out here?" she asked. Husky looked at her.

"I'm not going in there." Nana flamed up and yelled,

" Of course you are!"

"Why do you even need me in there?" complained Husky.

"I need a third opinion. One can't just pick out a blind outfit without opinions! Besides, you all said we would do what I wanted today! Remember?"

Last night

"_Tell ya what Nana, tomorrow we do whatever you wanna do, as another birthday present." added Cooro._

_Nana's eyes grew hopefully. _

"_Really!?"_

"_Ya." Senri answered with a simple smile. Husky had his arms crossed and his eyes looking the other direction. With keeping the smile on his face and not even looking the other way, Cooro ruffly nudged Husky._

"_Ow, oh, ya sure." he responded rubbing his shoulder._

"Oh, ya." Miserably remembered Husky. Despite his manners, Husky was always a man of his word.

Nana smiled happily and pulled his arm into the shop.

Robert looked at the pair enter, and with Nana holding Husky's arm, Robert gave Husky a smirk and a low laugh. Nana didn't even notice as she skipped over to continue her shopping.

"A bag full of money and she spends it on clothes." said Husky as he walked over to Cooro.

"I dont think theres anything wrong with that." Cooro gave opinion with his innocent voice.

"Of course you don't." Replied husky crossing his arms.

Nana skipped from rank to rank finding several dresses and skirts she liked but nothing that really suited her.

Roberts lack of fitness wanted him to stay in his comfy chair. His lack of money told him to get his lazy but out of the chair and help the customers. On his first day of work he was taught that when the costumers looked lost or unsure to assist them, increasing the chance that they would sell something. With an unwanting grunt he pulled himself up and shifted over to the brunette.

" How about this?" asked Nana and presented an incredibly frilly fancy dress. It had a flowered belt and a matching bonnet to match. The small fake jewels reflected a strong light when it was hit by the sun's rays.

The three boys stood speechless, staring at the pink frilly cloth puffing out at them, as if saying _Wear me if you dare...I'll suffocate you...._

"Um..."_C_ooro slowly lifted his finger to speak when-

"Like your not dressed fancy enough!" silently yelled Husky, intended to save his friend from ridicules dress wear. Nana stood in surprise. Then she calmly answered.

" It's not like I had a choice."Senri blinked. He detected a hint of sadness in her voice. He quickly swept out his old book and flipped through the pages. (Don't make me explain the book. Anyone who read the manga should know what it is. You know...the book...and the flowers.... and the Senri... OK!! I'm not so sure myself what it is exactly...T.T)

Senri stopped when he found a damp dandelion.

_Dandelion-City-Shop-Manager-Coor-Mark_ _ something in the back of his head flicked on.

_Several Months ago_

_Nana was happily twirling in a fancy dress on a small stool. She couldn't resist, it was calling to her. She eyed herself in front of a full length mirror and made a couple of poses at herself. Husky's eyes rolled as he waited in a chair at the corner. _

"_Oh! It's so pretty!" Exclaimed the girl. _

" _You don't need a dress." said Husky. He held out her shirt ,"Now change." Senri stood next to Nana and gestured a hand towards the realistic flower on Nana's hat. _

"_Flower..." he said. Nana looked at Husky with pleading eyes._

"_Please Husky?"_

"_No. Like I said. You don't need a fancy dress." _

" _Yes I do. Like what if I go out? And to a fancy restaurant. I'd be the only girl wearing those dirty rags, and everyone else wearing such nice gowns."_

"_We're travelers! When would we go to fancy dinners!?"_

"_Flower..." _

"_When we can. Even poor travelers should have the taste of the fancy life."_

_Husky stood up strait. _

" _The foods bad, the people are old, and they have boring conversations." he said, remembering the days he spent at the Sailand Palace._

" _Not everyone's a runaway _princess_ Husky." objected Nana, wearing a smirk._

_A flair automatically lit in Husky. _

"_Flower."_

" _Well the only way you'd get in is by working in the kitchen!" he threw at her tossing aside her clothes. _

_Nana had always known Husky's weakness...his physical appearance. _

_Just as Nana was preparing for the ultimate comeback, Cooro came bursting through the door eagerly, catching a few of the customers eyes._

" _Hey, no running in the store!" yelled the shop owner rushing after the eager boy._

" _C'mon people! We gotta go!" Cooro yelled running up to his friends._

"_Whats up?" asked Nana._

"_Flower."_

"_Will you stop that?" said Husky._

_Cooro waved in the air a piece of paper._

"_Theres a carnival in the next town! And that means food like cotton candy and corn on the cob," he yelled, his mouth already watering ", and they're only there 'till tomorrow!"_

" _We just ate." said Husky._

"_Ya, two hours ago, and that running wore me down. I'm hungryyyy..." whined the +anima loudly. _

_The manager caught up with Cooro before he could start drooling. He reached and grabbed his shoulder._

"_Son, mind not running in the sto-" _

_The manager never finished. Right there, he spotted the black markings on Cooro's shoulders. The small swirl with five feather like markings circling it. _

_The manager stared with immense eyes. His thoughts completely went blank._

"_Mr.?" called Cooro._

_He blinked back to reality. _

"_You're +anima." he stated. _

_The three froze. Cooro frowned._

"_Ya. Pretty cool, huh?" he said with a nervous smile. " Long st-" Cooro didn't finish as he felt heavy metal hit the back of his head. His world went black for a couple of seconds before he realized he was on the floor. The manager had hit Cooro with a bar from the nearest rank!_

_A woman screamed as every eye in the store was now on the commotion. _

"_Cooro!" yelled Nana in terror._

"_What's your problem!?" yelled Husky angrily as he rushed to help his friend._

_Senri stared, and something in him switched on. His face angered up as he activated his anima powers. The manager watched in a mix of amazment and horror as Senri's arm violently transformed. _

_Thick brown fur sprouted on top of his flesh as it tore down his arm. His finger nails grew until they covered the whole finger as a sharp stub, a claw. _

_If anyone, _anyone,_ touched Senri's friends, he would be sure that they would end up in pain ten times worse. Right now ,Cooro, almost a brother to him, was lying on the ground, his black hair soaked with blood. _

_Everyone was now screaming as they stumbled on top of each other through the door, fleeing from the store. _

"_Senri, NO!" yelled Nana as she threw herself in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to hold him back. Senri only walked forward pushing Nana in front of him._

_The manager backed away slowly. _

" _You-You're all monsters?" he grinded out. His eyes filled with hatred and pain as he barged towards them. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!!" he screamed as it tore through his vocal cords. The old man fiercely swung the metal bar at the group. In a split second Senri reacted and caught the object between his claws. The manager's face filled with fear but he stood tall. _

" _Please stop!!" pleaded Nana. The manager shot her a look of disgust._

_Nana was looking at him with her childish face, tears running down her cheeks from her eyes. Her big brown eyes, kind of like-_

_The man stopped. Pictures flashed in his mind: a little girl running with her arms wide open. A little girl picking up flowers. A little girl saying 'I love you, daddy.' with her big brown eyes sparkling._

_He strengthened down. His face softened. 'Daddy!' _

_Senri took his chance and threw back the manager with all he had. The manager flew across the room and smashed against the opposite wall! He slowly slid down and hit the floor. _

_Nana kept on hugging Senri. The manager looked up painfully and gave a glance at Cooro lying motionless on the floor. _

_Husky had torn a piece of his cape off and tide it tightly around Cooro's forehead, pressing other scraps of the cloth on the gash from the back of his scalp. _

_The manager looked at the boy, then at the group, opened his mouth, annddd a pile of shirts piled on top of him. _

_The manager sat there in his pile of clothes, looking down._

_Senri headed towards him again before Nana pulled his arm back._

"_Senri, you'll only make it worse." _

_The old man listened to Nana's sweet soft voice. He looked up at the group one more time. _

"_Get out." he murmured. Without a second thought, Senri scooped up Cooro and the four fled out the door. _

_The manager, Steven, sat alone as he slowly disappeared from reality. ' She was so young...she was so young....'_

_'Daddy, who's that?' _

_'It wasn't supposed to happen...it was all their fault' a flash passed through his mind again: His little girl playing in the yard...a stranger stumbling by... turned into a monster... blood, so much blood...he took his baby, he took her away forever._

"_May..." he whispered before he was gone from the world._

Senri frowned. He placed the flower back into its page and snapped it shut. The group was silent for a couple of moments.

" What was his problem anyway." asked Husky.

Nana shivered, then she immediately toughed up. With a sassy twirl she stuck stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

" Who knows? He must have been pretty messed up to have gone psycho and hit Cooro like that! Who's _that_ prejudice against +Anima?"

"Anima, huh?"

Nana jumped as Robert came up behind them.

"Interesting." he added, crossing his arms.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!!! I hope you all liked it. The part with Steven was really just there to show how prejudice people could have gotten with +Anima. The next chapter will be coming up soon.**


	3. Akuma Anima

**Freespirit: Hi everybody! I wanna give a shout out to my friend Stingfan! **

**Sorry it took me a while. I've been stressing over the HSPT.**

About thirty thousand miles from Nevaeh laid a secret facility, known to only the highest in the government, and of course the scientists who worked there.

Hikaru was rushing after his grandfather in a slow pace. It was his first day ever entering the facility, and from the rumors he has heard you could mistake it for Area 51. He smirked to himself. Many of the members of the facility had to put in the blood and sweat to even know of the existence of this organization. Many have taken risks and studied hard to be given the opportunity to take part of this, and all Hikaru had to do was simply ask his grandfather. He looked toward the sky. His mind filled with possibilities.

" Yoshida Hikaru, youngest scientist in Facility 109!

Yoshida Hikaru, highest archiver with his newest discovery!"

Yoshida Hikaru, discoverer of the full meaning of the..."

Hikaru blinked. He shouldn't think about that. He will be forbidden to even speak of it outside the facility walls. Hikaru pushed his thought out of his mind and looked ahead of him. His grandfather was walking up a steep hill without a sweat. Hikaru began to sprint, only to stop halfway through.

'He's so old. How does he do that?' Hikaru thought of his old man as he panted, his hands on his knees.

' Wait... a steep hill... This is it!!!!'

Professor Jacob had now reached the top of the hill and stared over the land, and the facility.

With an eager grin, Hikaru pushed himself to finish his run.

"Grandfather!" he yelled. "Grandfather, wait up!"

Jacob Yoshida stopped walking and stood in a serious manner as he waited for his seventeen year old grandson to catch up, both his arms folded behind his back and his hard eyes staring forward. He could hear Hikaru's heavy footsteps and panting behind him.

Moments later Hikaru reached the top. He eagerly overlooked the land, expecting to see giant walls of steal, the highest security, or even a tall golden gate guarding the entrance.

Bbuutttt... Hikaru's arms dropped when all he saw was a plain...uh...plane. Nothing but weeds and tall grass. In the center was a small store, a chafe.

"Well?" asked the old man. Hikaru looked beyond the horizon, hoping that perhaps the facility was farther out. When he saw nothing, he replied dully.

" This is it? There's nothing out here."

Jacob eyed his grandson from the corner of his eye, and lightly laughed.

"It's called _secret_ for a reason, Hikaru." he said, and began to walk down the hill. Hikaru raised his eyebrows and rushed down after him.

The two relatives reached the chafe a few minutes later. Again Hikaru was disappointed when there was nothing out of the ordinary inside. Just a couple of employees, chairs, and a coffee stand. The walls were decorated with painting and a simple employee of the month picture. An old man rested in an ugly armchair in the corner next to a small bookcase, reading the newspaper while sipping on coffee.

Jacob took of his robe and slipped it on the coat rank. He looked around at the employees, expecting a reaction. When they did not notice their arrival, Jacob said loudly but softly,

"I have arrived."

A young women slightly jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around.

"Oh! Your highness!" she addressed the king. She wiped her apron and did a respectful bow. He nodded in return,

Her partner quickly followed.

The old man in the armchair looked up from his reading. He made a displeased noise, probably from being interrupted from his lazy relaxation. When the king gave him the sharp eye, the old man lazily arose from his chair.

Hikaru watched curiously as he slowly stumbled toward the bookcase. The old man had his back facing the group as he stood for a couple of moments in front of the books. He cracked his knuckles and reached out for a single book. He slowly began to pull it out and stopped midway through the cover, then pushed it back.

Then he exploded in a fast speed of hand motions as he quickly pulled out several other books and slammed them back into place. Hikaru's eyes tried to follow but the man was to fast. This continued for several seconds before the the old man suddenly stopped.

"You might want to get closer." warned Jacob to his grandson.

Hikaru inched toward his grandfather, not prepared for what might happen.

The old man finished his show with slowly pulling out the last book. Hikaru watched curiously, expecting for some kind of passaged to open or-

"Found it!" he said happily. The cover read _Secrets_, with a young women posing under the title. Her robe had a peculiar mark on it, like some kind of swirl circled by feather like figures_._

Hikaru, being the otaku he was, knew if he was in a manga he would have fallen down.

" He was... looking for a book?" he asked disappointed, "How is this a secret building grandf-"The old man opened the book.

One moment Hikaru was complaining, the next the world disappeared around him as he was sucked into the ground. Hikaru's screams were covered from the loud mechanical screech as the metal platform under him was dragged against the circular tunnel. He felt like his inside were being sucked out and his stomach was now in his throat. For a couple of seconds he was even in mid air. This seemed to have continued for ages before the platform suddenly stopped.

Hikaru opened his eyes. They were standing at the entrance to a long narrow passage way. The floor was made of plain smooth marble. The walls decorated with candles and painting if ancient people. _Really _ancient.

"Hikaru, you can let go now."said Jacob to the teenager who was clinging onto his grandfather for dear life.

Hikaru quickly let go and acted like it was no big deal.

Jacob began to walk down the corridor, making a heavy footstep with every step that echoed down the hallway. Hikaru followed, leaving behind lighter steps.

As the couple walked, Hikaru took note of the paintings. They were all of his past relatives, the researchers that owned the facility. When a relative dies, the next in line takes the ownership, like the line for the throne. Hikaru was next to take charge, since he was the oldest son. It would have been his father, but he was killed several years ago. His half brother would have gone after him, but he was dead as well. After him it was the next oldest son, then the next oldest, then the next oldest, and so on. His little brother Tsukune was somewhere between the end of the line. He was only six.

Jacob and Hikaru stopped in front of two small doors. Hikaru anxiously rushed and pushed on the doors. They didn't budge. Hikaru tried again. Same results.

"Patience Hikaru." ordered Jacob when Hikaru put his foot to the door and pulled at the handle with his weight, destined to open the piece of metal.

Jacob pulled Hikaru's collar back and next to him. He gave him a sharp eye at his immatureness.

Next to the metal doors was a green screen with two small blinking lights on the bottom. Jacob walked up to it and pressed his hand against the cold surface. A bright light slowly scanned down the center, then a light beep of acceptance was heard.

A loud click came from between the doors and they automatically opened, slightly startling Hikaru.

When the two entered an enormous room, it was as if they had entered a Science Fiction movie. Surrounding them were thousands of incredible machines with many scientists doing what they did. Hikaru could hear screeches and cries from animals being tested on and, dare he say it, people, coming from different rooms. With no doubt about it, this was only a small section of the entire research facility. Hikaru had seen some blueprints from when this underground building was first starting. The entire station was built in an oval like dome, divided into four sections: Section A, Section B, Section C, and Section D. The cafeteria was on the first level of Section B and Jacobs office was located in Section A. Seeming that it was under ground there were no windows but the ceiling was covered with dull blue lights.

Hikaru stared in awe. He looked up and smiled at his grandpa. Graduating at the top of his class in collage, all of his awards won and studies have prepared him for this.

" I'm ready to start old man." he said.

Jacob gave him an assuring look and said,

"Good. We are working on something big now." he began to walk around the room. "As you know, this entire facility is dedicated to the study of the unknown, most of what has been taken away from the public."

Hikaru nodded and began to follow. He knew there were thousands of cases of creatures and imposable _natural_ disasters, but he had only heard of a few from his father. The monster from the sea was still being studied now somewhere in the facility, and a man who had been tested on and..._ dissected _to study how he had woken up with an arm of a who knows what. This arm gave him so many abilities that a human could never do. Hikaru knew that their research could sometimes be cruel and unnecessary, but it was all in the name for Science, right? A couple of lives was worth new discoveries for human kind.

"What this also involves is +Anima. Ever since Professor Greena disappeared, we have picked up and taken his studies and discoveries. What we have found in a couple of notes he had barely started was of this- virus. Of course you know about it, Akuma anima."

Hikaru nodded.

"Yes grandfather. That is what I came to study for. What this virus does is overtakes the anima being held by someone, right?"

Jacob nodded. The two had now walked up to an oval shaped door. It slid open detecting their movement. Walking inside, they walked down a hallway with several other sliding doors. Jacob continued.

"Not only overtakes the anima, but completely over takes the entire person, as if being possessed by a demon. The man will completely loose its human nature." Jacob paused. " They won't have any control, they will be nothing but bloodthirsty monsters. They could kill their best friend."

" An anima doesn't really last 'till the age of fourteen, right? But then why have their been more fully grown Akumas?" asked Hikaru as they continued to walk.

"You are right, my son. Only a handful of people still contain their animas past fourteen, according to our studies and the Kimunker. Recently, according to the records, forty-one percent of the animas in Austaria are over twenty. One thing we are trying to straiten out."

" Excuse me grandfather, but are there any +Animas outside of Austaria?" asked Hikaru.

" Unless one from here leaves the country, no. Another mystery. No +Anima was ever born outside of Astaria. Right now that is positive. Akuma animas can not threaten the rest of the world."

"What more do we know of this virus?"

" Not much. This has happened only a couple of times in the world life time. Why it started up in the past couple of years we do not know."

Hikaru stared ahead.

Jacob grabbed his grandsons shoulder to keep him from walking ahead as he stopped next to another sliding door. The piece of metal slid up and Jacob lead them inside. They were in a small white room separated from another room by a glass screen. Below it was a small control bar, containing several switches that controlled the speaker and other unknown systems. Two scientist were sitting in chairs behind the control bar watching and taking notes of the activity that was happening on the other side of the screen.

" Professor Jacob." announced one of the men as the pair walked in. Both researchers stood up and did a respectful bow towards their leader.

"This must be your grandson, Hikaru." said the second man. Hikaru nodded. _That's right, and don't you forget it!_ he thought smiling.

"Welcome. We're glad to have you on the team."

"What are you looking at?" asked Jacob.

"Subject 8, your highness." Splat!!! A wave of blood hit the glass. Hikaru jumped back at the unsuspecting suprise.

"Whats going on now?"

The man shivered nervously.

"Feeding time."

Jacob held his hand in front of Hikaru, indicating for him to stay back. He walked forward with the two men and they looked through the glass, overlooking the scene.

"Where did this one come from?" asked the second man.

"I believe this one came from three months ago." began to answer Jacob,"Dreadful scene too. It was found in a small village. Took the life of a young girl, very tragic."

"Was anyone else attacked?"

"Yes, her father. Poor man had to watch the entire thing. But enough about that." Jacob ended it. "Is it showing any changes?"

" No, but we have come up with a few more-"

Hikaru didn't finish hearing their conversation. While his grandfather was busy talking, Hikaru slowly walked up to the screen. He could hear faint sounds of groaning and something heavily stumbling around. When the sound of flesh tearing caught Hikarus ears he wanted to rush away, but his legs continued forward.

His heart was pounding, he had never seen an Akuma anima. Fear shot through his body. Hikaru took a breath, reached the screen, and looked through the blood.

Hikaru had thought he had seen it all when he saw his fathers dead body at the crime scene. His father's lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood, his skin shredded up, his eyes wide open. What Hikaru saw was- horrifying.

The creature resembled a tall bulky man, but one would never call it human as it feasted upon a deer . His blood stained clothes were shredded up, his skin was horribly scared. His hands were replaced with huge paws and sharp claws, tearing through the deer, or the remains of it. The room was covered with blood and flesh covered the floor. From where Hikaru was standing the anima was crouched down, his back facing him. What covered his back was his anima marking. Hikaru had seen anima scars before, but there was something different with his. Three thick curved figures, indicating tiger claws, were similar for a tiger anima. These marking looked like someone just splatted on a tattoo with black paint. The marking lead down his arms and around his throat.

_Crack!_ Hikaru heard a bone snap. The chunk of bone came flying and hit the window right in front of Hikaru. The Akuma heard the small hit and turned around to face him.

His face was abhorred and filled with hatred. The anima marking continued up his throat and around his bloody mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth. The Akumas face resembled more of a tigers then a mans, but his eyes were the worst part of it all. They were immense, bitch black as if they were shadows. He stared at Hikaru with such hatred the boy couldn't move. He felt like he was staring at Satan himself, slowly being dragged into darkenss.

The Akuma Anima growled, and in a split second he leaped strait for Hikaru! Hikaru screamed and fell back- _BAM!!_ The monster hit the glass window and slid down. This took no effect on him. Standing on all fours he shook his head and attempted again. No progress.

"I told you to stay back Hikaru!" yelled Jacob and pulled him back. The two scientists quickly charged to the control panel and pulled a small switch. A sound of releasing gas was heard inside the room as thick knock-out gas surrounded the Akuma. He roared and started to run, blindly hitting the walls every second.

Hikaru watched as the anima slowly calmed down and crawled around weakly. A couple of minutes later he collapsed on the ground. The four waited a while longer to make sure he was out cold. A loud snore came from the creature as he slept soundly.

"Take him back to his cage."ordered Jacob. "He's done for the day."

"Yes sir." replied both the men and rushed out the door. Jacob walked to the glass and observed closely at the tiny cracks made from the current barge.

"You realize a couple of more hits and this glass would have broken, Hikaru?" asked Jacob. Hikaru sat on the ground, still terrified. He looked down, then strait up at his grandfather. "This isn't a zoo Hikaru. If you can't take this seriously you shouldn't be here. When you are given orders, you follow, understand?" he ordered strictly.

"What are we doing about this. There can be tons of these out there." Hikaru asked. Hikaru could hardly imagine what might happen if this kept happening more and more until the entire anima race was Akuma.

Jacob stared ahead. He looked down, then turned to look at Hikaru.

"We don't know."

Jacob was a proud man. He fought for what he believed in and never begged for anything. Now he could never admit what he was most ashamed about. One, getting drunk at a bar and having sex with a married woman, and two, lying toward his family.


	4. A little bird and a moment for the puppy

_Freespirited: hey. I apologize for taking so long to update. A LOT has happened. _

_family drama/death_

_midterms_

_high school acceptance letters _

_well, heres it is!_

Robert sat at his table, regretting not taking that second trip to the market like his wife had suggested, as he watched Cooro scarf down his fifth bowl of chicken soup and his third plate of beef and corn.

"Thanks again for having us again!" said Cooro slipping another spoon full of soup into his mouth.

Robert smiled. _Where does he put it all?_

Husky, who was sitting next to him, took his staff and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a big." he said angrily.

After the incident at 'Threads and Lace' Robert insisted (more like demanded) on having them for dinner. It was out of no where, but the four were hungry, and hey, free food. Besides, they have been to multiple stranger's houses before. They didn't really believe in _stranger danger. _And if there was any, they could easily escape, as they have in many other situations before.

Robert lived with his wife Alice in a small house outside Nevaeh. His house was like any small old cottage with a wooden fence and a huge backyard, where Alice kept her garden.

The cottage was painted a dark shade of orange ( "It adds character!" said Alice.) with two doors and six windows.

Cooro finished his dinner and pushed away his plates.

"That was delicious Mrs. Alice!" he exclaimed. "Whats for dessert?" Alice smiled. She loved having guests over ever since Julia left, and she didn't mind the praise she was getting from Corro. Robert never gave her enough attention these days.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Alice. Senri was slowly eating next to Husky. He gave a glance around the kitchen now and then. He liked the decoration. It reminded him of his old home back at the Kimunker tribe. The deer skin on the wall, the wooden furniture, he did miss his family sometimes. But it didn't matter now. They were dead anyway.

Alice excused herself from the table to get the desert she had prepared.

"So how long have you owned the shop?" asked Husky, trying to make small talk.

"Ugh! Don't get me started." miserably answered Robert.

"About forty years!" yelled Alice from the kitchen.

"Wow. Must get pretty boring around there." said Cooro.

"It does. But ya gotta get a living somehow when your...old."

"Why not just move into a retirement home?" asked Cooro.

Robert froze for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Ya. Like I need someone to wipe my ass for me."

"Robert!" yelled Alice embarrassed.

"I like him." said Husky.

Alice returned a few minutes later with fresh pecan pie.

"Yay!" anxiously exclaimed Cooro tapping the table excitingly.

"Nana, desert's ready." called Alice. Nana had finished her food quickly after hearing Alice's offer.

If she helped her cook dinner, then Nana was free to look through their child's old wardrobe.

Nana+ free clothes = Uncontrollable shopping spree

Nana squealed excitingly as she rushed out the door, feeling like she had won the lottery. She had chosen a simple brown dress with a small ribboned belt. The collar of the dress had a simple flowered designed frill, as well as the end of the short sleeves and skirt, and to match were dark boots and a cute hat with Senri's favorite, a flower. Her pendant laid flatly on her chest.

"Nice choice sweety." complemented Alice. "That was one of Julia's favorites. She made it herself."

"I Love It!!"

Nana happily walked closer to the table and looked at her friends.

"What do ya'll think?" she asked giving them a small twirl.

"Cute." said Senri.

Husky rolled his eyes.

" Honestly, who cares." he said.

"Can't answer!" called Cooro, "Must eat!" he said as he scarfed down his piece of pie.

Nana took a seat next to Husky and helped herself with a slice.

" You sure it's okay for me to take these?" asked Nana. "Won't your daughter need them."

Alice frowned.

"Jewels doesn't live with us anymore." said Robert. He nicknamed Julia that, Jewels.

"Ya. She's actually been gone for a couple of years now."

Nana and Husky both respected other people's personal life, but Cooro and Senri had no problem finding out more.

"Where is she?" asked Cooro, stuffing another spoon in his mouth.

Robert and Alice looked at each other, then back at the group.

"We're not sure. The last letter she sent us was several months ago. She was all the way in Hyka traveling with a boy she met."

'Wow! Thats pretty far."

Hyka was a small island on the other side of Sailand, but was part of a different country.

"That's what we said." said Alice smiling. " But she can get around pretty easily, considering she is a sparrow anima. I'm pretty sure she's working on starting her own business, but she hasn't been very successful."

"Julia was an Anima!?" asked all three children at the same time suprised.

Robert laughed at their reaction.

"Yea. That's my baby. If you ever meat her you might want to thank her. Thats the only reason I invited yall over." he said, giving them a warm smile (that's rare for Robert).

Alice allowed them to stay the night. Cooro took the couch in the small living room, and Husky slept on a comfortable mat next to him on the floor. Nana and Senri shared a bed in Julia's old room ( they didn't mind, Nana was like a little sister to Senri).

The youngsters were going to get up early in the morning and head off. At the moment they had no exact location, so they just traveled wherever the wind would carry them, looking for a place to call home, or at least a dry bed with sheets.

Cooro had an annoying habit of kicking and sometimes punching in his sleep. He developed it way before living in the church, he still had to much energy when he went to bed. At times when the church got too crowded, the children were forced to share beds until more were ordered. After one night with Cooro, many kids , after waking up with some hits and bruises, claimed to have much rather slept on the floor.

Even when he was on a different level than Husky, Cooro yawned in his sleep, turned to his side, and managed to give him a good whack on the head. Husky immediately woke up from the surprise attack. He quickly scrambled to his knees and grabbed his pillow as a shield to quickly look around the room to see what caused the introduction in his sleep when he heard a loud snore come from Cooro.

"Mmmmm.... pass... the gravy...." he mumbled with his arm slumping lazily over the edge of the couch. Husky stared for a couple of moments, figured it out, and felt like an idiot.

"Stupid Cooro." he said to himself as he got up. Might as well go get a glass of water. He was thirsty.

Husky, half awake, stumbled to the small kitchen rubbing his eyes yawning. As he was about to enter the door another being, in Husky's same tired condition, came in at the same time. The small doorway caused their shoulders to push up against each other as they tried to squeeze through the door frame. Husky turned to see who it was. His droopy silver eyes caught big green eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, Nana..." said Husky.

"Hi puppy." replied Nana with a faint smile, feeling light headed...which probably explains the name she just called Husky.

Nana didn't call Husky names like that. Her list of teasing names for Husky included: Princess, Mr. Girly,Jackass, ect. But 'Puppy'? Nnoooo.

And Husky would have normally argued about Nana's new nickname, if he wasn't as light headed as she was at the moment.

They both dragged their bodies through the kitchen, their shoulders still touching for support.

"_Now where does Alice keep her cups?"_though Husky eying the water pitcher on the table, "_Wait. Wha..."_

Husky blinked and snapped back to reality, and feeling a small sensation on his side he slowly turned his head to find a snoozing Nana snuggling on his shoulder.

"O_h my GOD!" _he screamed in his head and quickly pushed her off. Nana stumbled back and hit the floor.

"Ow! What the hell!" she yelled.

"What the hell were _you_ doing!?" yelled Husky back blushing. Nana gave him an idiotic look. Then she, fully awake now, remembered what happened twenty seconds ago.

"Oh." she said, her face turning red.

…

…

….

(awkward silence)

Husky scratched the back of his head. Then, still blushing, held a hand out towards Nana.

"Here," he said, "get up."

Nana stared at his hand like he had just proposed.

"Well? Get up. You'll get sick."

Nana smiled and took his hand. Husky pulled her up.

…

…

…

(-.- More awkward silence)

"IIIIII'mmmm getting a class of water." finally said Husky.

"Yeah. Thats what I came for too." said Nana, laughing a little on the 'Yeah'.

"You know where she keeps the cups?" asked Husky, indicating Alice.

"I think it's this one." she answered reaching for a cupboard. "Go sit down. I'll get them."

Husky walked to the table and sat as Nana grabbed two mugs. He got bored and started to play with the water pitcher, pushing it from one hand to the other.

Nana joined him a couple of moments later and poured them water. The friends sat in silence sipping their beverage.

Nana glanced in one direction, then asked,

"So, have any idea where we'll be heading?"

"No."

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"Not really."

"Well say something funny, this fan fictions getting boring!" she yelled upset.

"SSHHH!!!" he shushed at her, " Do you want the whole house to wake up!? And what fan fiction!?"

Nana stared with immense eyes into the clear space.

"I-don't-know." she answered slowly.

Husky blinked. _'Thats kind of.." _He felt something running up his throat, and thou he tried to fight the feeling, it overcame him, and Husky burst out laughing.

Now Nana blinked. Were her ears deceiving her.  
"Are you...laughing?" she asked shocked. Husky immediately shut up.

"No!"

A wide grin spread across Nana's face.

"Shut up." he warned.

"Admit it Husky! I-made-you-laugh."

"No you didn't! I was laughing at your stupidity!"

"I-"

"It was nothing."

"made-"

"Nana!"

"you"

"Shut up!"

"Laugh!" triumphantly called Nana. Husky rarely smiled, much less laughed. Nana just found something to hold against Husky for the next week.

"Yea yea. Whatever." said Husky, trying to take away the satisfaction from Nana's achievement, which worked after a few minutes.

Husky looked down into his cup and finished of the rest of his water. He decided to pour himself a little more and reached for the pitcher.

Nana had the same idea and their hands touched, Nana's on the handle and Husky's on top.

For a split second, neither of them moved feeling a shock wave run down their spines. Then Nana quickly pulled her hand away blushing madly.

"I-I'm going back to bed." she said. Nana got up and slowly walked toward the door. Husky looked after her.

"Hey Nana?" he called.

"What?" she answered, not being able to take anymore.

…

"Did you call me puppy?"

…

Nana quickly rushed out the door, miscalculating the width of the door and jamming her foot into the wall. She silently yelped and hopped for a couple of moments, grabbing her big toe. Making an even bigger full of herself she fled out the door, her face on full blast red and slammed the door shut running back into Julia's room.

Husky blinked. He looked at his cup and pushed it from hand to hand like he did earlier.He was recalling the event that just happened. Husky looked down at his hand. His on Nana's. What was that? He felt so... warm.

Husky got up and put both cups in the sink. It was late.

He walked out of the kitchen and back to the mat. Cooro was sleeping like a baby with a lazy grin on his face.

Husky rolled his eyes and laid down. He pulled up the covers and, before falling back to sleep, chuckled to himself, imagining Nana's funny moment.

* * *

Nyaha!!! First Husky Nana moment!!!!yay!! I hoped yall liked it.

Anyway, when I published my fanfiction, I said to myself I wouldn't be one of those girls that asked their readers to comment, buuuuttt......... I just want to know your opinion!! and also if anyone is actually reading my story.

Well, thats it. X3...............ps, dont judge my chapter title (growl)

.com/online_?t=51&n=2


	5. To Kill a Sparrow

_DAHN DAHN DAHN!! Dramatic scene!!_

When your running for your life only one thing is on your mind: survival.

Not knowing if you'll live or die, or if you'll kiss your freedom goodbye? You don't want to find out.

Julia was running barefoot through a dark forest. Her clothes were shredded and the thorns on the bushes painfully stabbed her. She was panting hard, tears running down her cheeks as she desperately looked for Jason. She wanted to scream his name, to spread her wings and fly to find him with her anima senses, but that would give away her location. She could hear the dog's barking getting closer and closer.

Julia's foot slipped under a tree root and she tripped, the root painfully bending her ankle and braking it. It was to much for the teenager and she yelled. She gripped the leafs on the forest ground into her fists, her nails digging into her flesh as she bit her lip.

"Over there! I heard something!" a voice called from the distance.

"No..." she sobbed and tried to drag her weak and broken body across the forest floor. Julia looked ahead and saw... a light.

_Am I dead?_ She thought. Her eyes grew excitingly. _No, thats- _Julia forced herself up. She winced at the pain, and even more when she tried to put weight on her foot. She began to limp towards the light. With every step she moved faster, every step she became more anxious and desperate.

"Over here!" yelled a mans voice, followed by a barking dog. Now Julia was limping in a fast pace, which became a slow jog, then a painful one, the light becoming closer, _faster, _she though,closer, _faster, _closer_,_ _FASTER!!_

Julia burst out of the trees into a small camping ground, the warmth of the fire hitting her face as she fell. She looked up, and there was Jason, sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag (that boy could sleep through anything). Julia scurried through the dirt and up to Jason.

"Jason!" she whispered loudly and shaking him violently. The barking didn't stop. It was still coming.

"Jason! Wake up!!" she pleaded. Jason only mumbled and threw an arm in the air, hoping to shoo away whatever was annoying him.

"JASON!" she yelled and pulled onto his earing. She would have pulled his hair up but he didn't have any.

"OW!!" he yelled fully awake. Julia stared in horror realizing their mistake.

"There they are!" yelled a man in the distance.

"Julia! What the hell is going o- what happened to you!?" he yelled seeing Julia's condition.

"It's them!" she whispered. Jason stared at her horrified.

"No..." he scrambled out of his sleeping bag and, completely abandoning their supplies, scooped Julia up, and shot off just as a small group of men and maniac dogs jumped into their camp.

"Let them go." smirked one of the men, obviously the head of them. But he wasn't referring to the two teens as all the men in the group let the dogs loose.

The pack of dogs viciously barked and shot off like pistols.

"Shit!" yelled Jason. Julia had her arms wrapped tight around his neck as she strongly shook in his arms. She watched behind his back as the dogs chased after them.

"They're gaining on us!" she yelled into his eardrum.

"I know!"

"We can escape them if I fl-"

"NO! That will just make us an easier target!" yelled Jason. He tightened his grip around Julia's body.

"Just hang on babe!"

Jason's legs muscled up insanely as fur ripped down his flesh and covered his entire leg.

Julia felt his hands enlarge on her sides into large furry paws. Even small cat like ears replaced his human ears as Jason transformed into the anima he was, a jaguar. The world just slipped by Julia, as well as her screams, as Jason speed up...a lot. If the dogs shot of like pistols, he shot off like a rocket, twice as fast. Air filled Julia' ears as the dogs disappeared behind them, their barking became distant. Jason's laughs pierced the air.

"Try to get us bitches!" he yelled. If Julia wasn't in a life threatening situation she would have punched his chest.

The couple fled through the trees freely. "They can't get us now J!" Jason yelled triumphantly! Julia continued to scream. He just laughed-

BAM!

Jason fell to the floor, Julia flying out of his arms. She screamed and hit the ground, sliding a couple of feet. More pain to the already wounded girl.

"Jason!" she yelled and dragged herself to the stiff boy. Jason was lying on his stomach, and sticking out if the back of his neck, Julia spotted a black dart. She quickly pulled it out and flipped him over. Jason was slowly breathing.

"Wow! That was new." he said, his head on Julia's lap.

"Jason, we have to get out of here! It won't take long for them to catch up!"

"Yeeaahhh-no. I am slowly loosing all feeling in my body." he said smirking at her. Even in life threatening situations he could joke around if it involved him not having to do anything, and more if Julia did. "Carry me?"

"I'm the one with the broken ankle!" she flared at him angrily.

"Yea, but your wings are fine."

"You said not to use my wings!"

"That's when I had my hands on your body."

OK! If they were going to die, Jason would die _after _Julia killed him, and she gave him a good punch right in the gut.

"Ha! Didn't feel that." said Jason smiling happily.

"Joke time over!" Julia yelled. She quickly slipped her arms under his armpits and tightly wrapped them over his chest. The only reason she felt calmer was because the dogs barkings were no longer hear able, but that changed when faintly, very faintly, they started coming back in the distance.

"Crap!" said Julia. "Jason, hang on!"

"I can'd ya dmy." he tried to mumble as he started to lose loose feeling above his neck.

Julia took a deep breath, and began to transform. The wing like markings on her back started to move, slowly from a simple tattoo like print to bone and flesh, then feathers, and BAM! Two perfect sparrow wings gracefully came to life on the girls back.

The dog barking started to become louder, as well as mens voices yelling at each other.

Julia quickly began to flap her wings. She left the ground for a split second, then was anchored back to earth by Jason's weight.

"Oh God! You're heavy!" she grunted as she desperately tried to fly off the ground. Jason, being paralyzed, only grunted. Julia gave one strong pull and a forceful flap and they were off the ground but with difficulty.

"Okay! We're getting som-"

A bullet was fired and shot by Julia's bangs resting on her cheeks, inches away from her face. Julia felt the breeze from the bullet. She froze, her pupils grew large, and she screamed. The tantrum was getting closer. Jason stared toward the corner of his eyes. He would kick the ass of whoever tried to kill J.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she grinded out through her teeth as she slowly levitated from the ground.

"What am I saying Jason!? We'll never make it out in time like this!" she screamed. Jason made noises, staring up toward the high branches of the trees.

Julia caught the direction of his eyes. "Yes!" she agreed. With whatever strength left in her body, despite all the pain she was still feeling, Julia flapped her wings and carried them both up to the highest branch she could find.

A couple of moments later and the dogs jumped into sight. Julia was on a thick branch. Her wings were pressed against her back lying against the tree trunk, Jason lazily lying in front of her. She was holding him up on her lap. His black clothes almost seemed just to slip into the darkness, making him completely invisible hiding behind the leafs of the branch.

Julia held her breath when the dogs stopped under the tree. Her hands gripped onto Jason's jacket.

The group of men jumped in with their dogs.

"Where'd they go!?" yelled one man when he saw the dogs stopped, holding a gun in one hand and a.... an unidentified object in the other. It looked like a giant missal rocket, with a giant opening in the front for whatever it shot out. It was decorated with detailed flames on its sides and its handle.

The gun was scary enough without the man holding it. He was huge and covered in scars.

The dogs were walking in circles around the area. They were obviously confused, not being able to pick up the scent.

Julia slightly smiled hopefully.

"They're gone boss." said another man walking up to him. He was a lot smaller, looked weaker. Probably new to their team.

"Shut up!" he yelled and struck him with his gun. The little guy easily moved fast and ducked it, moving back. Maybe not so weak.

"Hitting me is not going to help."

The boss eyed him with anger.

"Keep moving!" he yelled. Another man whistled and the dogs instantly moved forward.

In a split second, everyone disappeared into the darkness, completely out of sight.

Julia gave a sigh in relief. She was crying, then laughing when she was sure they were gone.

"Jason! We got away!" she yelled happily to the paralyzed boy. He just looked at her, unable to join the celebration. She smiled, then flicked his forehead.

"That's for earlier." she teased him. He still couldn't move or feel. "Dang. What'd they put in you?" Now that they were safe, she could get back at hi-

Julia heard a loud ringing in her ears as she felt the bullet go through her. She froze, feeling it pierce her body. Jason's eyes grew, his pupil shrank in horror as drops of her blood landed onto his face, his scream never leaving his body. She fell, leaving Jason behind to watch. A man hiding behind a bush smirked behind his gun.

It felt like hours before Julia hit the ground. She laid there, not knowing what else she had broken now. The bullet went through her shoulder. It hurt like hell but she was fine.

"Dan! Good work!" yelled the boss coming back with the rest of the men with their dogs back on their leashes. The dogs instantly began to bark and pull on their leashes towards the anima.

"Where's the other one?"

"He got away." said the man coming out of the bush. Jason stood lying on the branch, completely blending in not visible to the human eye. He was screaming in his head. They just shot Julia. _You fucking bastard!!! You asshole!!_

"What! Thats impossible! He was tranquilized!"

"I think you shot her instead." said the only women in the group leaning over Julia's body pulling the dart out of her pocket (Julia had kept it). " The guy probably ran to safe himself and she flew to the tree before she was completely out."

_Idiots!_ Thought Julia as she went along with it, lying still, still, still. That was her plan. If they were both captured they could kiss their freedom goodbye. The tranquilizer would eventually wear off Jason. He could get help, come back to get her. Julia still had a chance.

"Well, ones better than none." said the boss. He walked over to Julia and lightly tapped her with is boot. Nothing.

He kicked her hard! Julia felt soaring pain at her side, but she remained still.

_I'll kill them, I'll kill them._ repeated Jason in his head from his branch.

"C'mon. Lets go. The king will be pleased." said the women as she stuffed Julia's broken body in a sack. A third man came up and threw it over his shoulder.

The group gathered up and walked out of sight, carrying Julia away, and Jason left to watch, unable to do anything but watch.

_I'll get you J._ He promised. _I'll come and get you. _His fingers twitched. _Even if it's the last thing I do. _

* * *

Yay! That was fast! Tell me what you think! X3 Poor Jason T.T .

next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
